


Fun on a Bun... in the Oven

by TheAnnoyingAlien



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: 1980s, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Real Events, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingAlien/pseuds/TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: Set in early February of 1980. After returning home from work Governor Bill Clinton spends a romantic evening alone with his pregnant wife. Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton





	

It had been a long day, and Governor Clinton couldn’t have been happier to return home. He entered the Governor’s Mansion, grinning in anticipation as he stepped into the foyer and locked the door behind him. He knew that Hillary, his beloved wife, would be waiting for him. The governor had not seen her since he had kissed her goodbye earlier that morning, which had been many long hours ago. He would usually stop to call her throughout the day when he had the time, but on this particular day he had been so busy that he hadn’t been able to do that. He longed to hear her voice, to hold her close to him, to just be with her, but he had to find her first.

Sometimes Hillary would be in the foyer waiting to greet him, but she wasn’t this evening. Governor Clinton figured that she must be in the kitchen; he had gone out to dinner with a few friends before returning home, but it was around the time that she would usually be eating. He hung up his coat and made his way towards the kitchen, deciding that that was where she was most likely to be. As he drew nearer, he noticed that the door leading into the kitchen was ajar and a thin sliver of light was cutting into the darkened hallway. The governor placed his hand on the side of the door and cracked it open a bit further, peering inside. As he had expected, Hillary was there, sitting by herself at the table. She was reading, one hand resting upon the tabletop while the other held a thin paperback book, her glasses sitting low on the bridge of her nose as she gazed down at the pages. She had her hair down and was wearing a lavender dress with an empire waist and loose long sleeves, going for a relaxed, casual look. A Big Mac wrapper and a near-empty cardboard container of McDonald’s French fries sat on a small plate before her next to a half-finished lemonade. Without looking up from the book Hillary reached over, pinched a fry between her thumb and forefinger, and popped it into her mouth. Governor Clinton grinned, amused by the sight.

“Enjoying that fine cuisine, honey?” He smirked teasingly, getting his wife’s attention. “Didn’t you tell me this morning that you were going to have some pasta for dinner?” Hillary set her book down, shook her head, and rolled her eyes at him as a small smile crossed her face.

“I was, but then I started craving McDonald’s,” She explained, gesturing to her food, “I wish I could have put hot sauce on my burger, but every time I have hot sauce now I get terrible heartburn. I’ll be glad when I can eat it again and not have to worry about that.”

“You won’t have to wait too much longer,” Governor Clinton said, sporting a broad grin, “She’ll be here soon.” Hillary grinned back and rose from the table, revealing her belly, which had grown round with the child she carried. She was pregnant, eight months along with the governor’s baby. It had not been an easy pregnancy and there were certain aspects of being a pregnant woman that Hillary found extremely unpleasant-the heartburn, the nausea, the back pain, and the obnoxious people always trying to get their hands on her to feel the baby, to name a few-but she knew it would all be worth it in the end when she held their child in her arms. They had found out a few months ago that they were having a little girl, and they were going to call her Chelsea, a name that they had decided upon long before Hillary even became pregnant. 

“Come here, Bill.” She requested, beckoning for the governor to join her side. Bill strolled over to his wife and embraced her, drawing one arm around her shoulders and resting his other hand atop the swell of her stomach. He was so glad to be back at home with Hillary, so proud, so joyful, so eager to become a parent. He found it amazing that he had fathered a child, that he and the woman he loved had laid down together, connected in a sensual tangle, and created a new life from their union. They had tried for so long to conceive, and now, after so much struggling, they had finally succeeded. It made Bill feel special to know that Hillary loved him enough to want to carry his baby, to go through all the discomforts of pregnancy to have a child with him, to entrust him with the important, intimate role of fatherhood. There was no other man who she would give this treasure to; he was the only one. He sensed movement underneath his palm; their little one was awake.

“Did you feel that?” Hillary asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement, “She wasn’t moving at all until you came home; I think she’s saying hi to you.”

“Or she’s telling me to stop touching her mama.” Bill chuckled. “Has anyone else felt your belly today?”

“I went out for a short walk earlier and a few people stopped to feel.” She informed him. “Everyone always wants to get their hands on my belly and ask me when I’m due. It’s annoying; I don’t like all of these people touching me all the time.” 

“You don’t mind me touching you though, do you?” He asked.

“Of course not,” She assured him, “I like it when you touch me. When I’m feeling sore or I’m in a bad mood just having your hands on me instantly makes me feel better.”

“I’m glad,” He replied, “Whenever I’m holding you I feel like the happiest man on earth.” He lifted his hand from her stomach and cupped her chin in his palm, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he gazed into her eyes. She smiled and reached up to clasp his hand in her own, giving it a soft squeeze before leaning in to plant a quick kiss on his lips. He brought his hand away from her face and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as her belly would allow. She laughed and gave him a peck on the nose; Bill smooched her back on her cheek, then he pressed a kiss to her jawline, and another to the middle of her neck, earning more giggles from her.

“She’s moving again,” Hillary announced through her laughter, “Maybe she wants a little attention.”

“If she wants it she’ll get it.” Bill lifted his head from her neck and brought his hand down to rest on her tummy once more. He gently stroked her stomach, and the baby began to settle down. “Hi Chelsea, it’s me, your daddy.” He spoke softly in an affectionate tone he reserved only for Hillary and their daughter. Bill sank to his knees so his face was level with his wife’s belly and leaned in to give it a gentle kiss. She reached down to toy with his hair, running her fingers through the dark brown waves as he brought his hand up to caress her stomach again. She smiled; she didn’t like it when most people swarmed around and put their hands on her, but she was always thrilled by Bill’s touch. Sometimes they would just snuggle up together on the couch or in bed and he would have his hand upon her belly, feeling their daughter kick, talking to her, singing to her. Having him at her side and interacting with their baby made Hillary feel so happy, so secure. After leaving a few more loving kisses Bill pressed his ear against her tummy, seeing if he could hear anything. His lips curved into a pleased grin.

“What are you smiling about?” She asked him.

“I can hear Chelsea’s heartbeat,” He revealed, beaming, “It sounds just like it does when the doctor lets us listen to it, only it’s fainter.”

“Oh, that’s a pleasant surprise,” Hillary chuckled, “You may want to stop listening now, though. I feel her moving again; she might kick you in the head.” Bill planted one final kiss on her belly and rose from the floor. He drew his arms around her once more, holding her close and rubbing her back. He truly was the happiest man on earth when he had her in his embrace. As he nuzzled her hair she yawned softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

“You tired?”

“Yeah,” She responded, “A little bit.”

“Why don’t we go to bed?” He suggested.

“Bed would be nice.” Hillary reached over to the table, stuffed a few more French fries into her mouth and took a big swig of her lemonade, then she collected all the wrappers and waste and went to discard them in the trash.

“What are you reading?” Bill inquired, eying the book still resting on the tabletop.

“It’s a childbirth guide.” Hillary explained. “My due date’s getting closer; I want to be prepared.” Bill cracked an amused smile; that was just like her, always so prepared for everything. With the remnants of her dinner cleaned up, she grabbed the book, took hold of his hand, and the two of them started off for their bedroom. They made their way up to the higher levels of the mansion, Hillary being especially mindful about where she stepped as they ascended the staircase. When she looked down she could no longer see her feet since her belly was so big, which made it somewhat difficult to go up and down the stairs without any disasters happening. She inadvertently misplaced one foot, catching it on the next step, and very nearly tripped. Fortunately, since Bill had been holding her hand she managed to use him to steady herself and avoid falling over, though her grip on the book had slackened, and it fell, hitting the step with a soft thud. Hillary sighed in annoyance and started to lean down to pick it up, but Bill placed his hand upon her shoulder, stopping her.

“Wait, I’ll get it.” He offered. He knew how difficult it was for her to bend over due to her belly. She had told him early on in her pregnancy that she did not want him to treat her like some delicate flower; just because she was pregnant did not mean that she was helpless and needed or wanted someone to constantly dote over her, after all. However, she was very thankful for the occasional helping hand every now and then, and she stood aside without any protest as he bent down and retrieved the book, dusting it off a bit before placing it back in her hands. Hillary smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, honey.”

“No problem, dear.” They resumed their walk, Hillary being careful to hold onto the book much more tightly this time, and they soon reached their bedroom. Bill held the door open and Hillary trotted inside; she set the book down on her nightstand and fetched some of her pajamas from the dresser. Bill closed the door and went over to retrieve a set for himself as well, quickly changing out of his suit and tie and into a plaid flannel pajama shirt and pants. Hillary stripped out of her dress and put on a long pale blue nightgown that draped over and accentuated her belly while Bill fluffed the pillows a bit and pulled the covers back so they could crawl into bed. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her looking at herself in the dresser’s mirror, lovingly cradling her tummy. She was positively glowing, as cliché and corny as that may have sounded, and the sight of her made Bill’s heart swell with happiness. Hillary looked so beautiful, so serene, so delighted that she was about to become a mother. She brought her eyes away from the mirror and stared down at her belly, grinning.

“Your daddy and I are looking forward to meeting you,” She murmured softly, speaking to the baby within, “But that’ll have to wait a little while longer.”

“She’s not done yet,” Bill chuckled, “Gotta keep our little bun in the oven for a few more weeks.” Hillary couldn’t help but smirk a bit at that.

“Of course,” She laughed, “We don’t want her to be underdone now, do we?” She flicked off the lights and got into bed as Bill did the same. It was cold out; they pulled the covers over themselves and shifted so that they were cuddling each other. Bill had one arm around her shoulders and his other hand rested over her stomach; Hillary had one of her arms around his back and her other hand rested atop his. Though the windows were closed tightly, the curtains had not been drawn, allowing the moon to illuminate the room in a soft silver glow. Bill gazed upon his wife, admiring her form in the moonlight. She had been a little self-conscious about her looks during her pregnancy, especially when she had first started showing, but he had always assured her that she was gorgeous, and boy was she ever! Her hair was so full and lush and lovely, her lips were so soft and kissable, her breasts had gotten bigger, she had filled out in all the right places-she was absolutely stunning. Bill desired her, and he desired her badly. He leaned in and kissed her, though it wasn’t a deep kiss, just a gentle touch of their lips. The deeper, passionate kissing would come later, but only if Hillary wanted it to. She’d been having some problems as her pregnancy neared its end, and her doctor had told her to take it easy, forbidding her from travelling and the like. He hadn’t given them any restrictions as far as sex went, but being this heavily pregnant, Hillary was sometimes simply too tired or feeling too sore to want to go further than smooching and cuddling. She leaned in to return the kiss as he caressed her tummy, and a curious thought took hold in his mind.

“I wonder if when people look at your belly and see that you’re pregnant they think about how you got that way in the first place.” He smirked.

“Oh, I hope not,” Hillary laughed awkwardly as a slight blush came to her cheeks, “Making her was fun, but nobody needs to think about us doing that.”

“Nobody but ourselves,” Bill added, “I like thinking about having sex with you; I like actually doing it even more.”

“We can do it tonight,” Hillary purred seductively, running her hand down his chest, “Would you like to?”

“I would, but are you sure you’re feeling up to it?” He asked. “You’re not too tired or anything, are you?”

“No, I’m feeling just fine,” She assured him, “I think I’ll feel even better with you making love to me.” Bill was thinking similarly; without another word he shifted his position so that he was on top of Hillary, holding himself up with one arm so as not to place any pressure on her stomach and caressing her cheek with his free hand. Hillary wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. She ran her tongue against his bottom lip, a wordless hint that she wanted the kiss to be deeper, and he gladly parted his lips for her, allowing their tongues to meet. They kissed languidly, heatedly, and in spite of the chilliness of the room the governor and governor’s wife found themselves both feeling quite warm, as the fires of raw passion were more effective than any thermostat ever could be. Bill was enjoying their kisses and enjoying them quite a lot, but he soon decided that he wanted to go further than that. As he and Hillary pulled away from one another to get some air into their lungs, he sat up and brought his hands down to rest just above her chest.

“Can I touch them?” He asked her, still breathless from the fervent kissing, “They’re not sore, are they?” Her breasts were very tempting to him, but sometimes she would feel uncomfortably tender there and would ask that he “look but not touch” until the tenderness went away. Hillary didn’t offer a reply; she sat up as well, grabbed hold of both his wrists, and pressed his hands firmly against her breasts before going in for another sensual kiss. When they parted lips a second time, Bill was wearing a smug grin.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He smirked.

“Come lie down with me again.” Hillary requested, and he did. They smooched and groped and pawed at each other a bit more beneath the sheets, each of them growing increasingly aroused, increasingly hot. Bill was painfully hard; he felt his cock straining against its flannel confines, aching for release. He hiked Hillary’s nightgown up and dipped his hand between her legs, letting his fingertips brush up against the fabric of her panties. He stroked her through the thin garment, tracing circular patterns into the sensitive flesh beneath, trying to excite her. She moaned and raised her hips a bit, pressing herself against his hand, and the sight of it turned him on like nothing else.

“God, Hillary, you have no idea how badly I want you.” He groaned, shoving his free hand against his own crotch. The sexual tension was becoming unbearable for him.

“Make love to me, Bill,” She pleaded, “I want you more than anything; show me how much you want me.” Bill didn’t need to be told twice; he practically ripped off her underwear and fumbled with his pants until he had his cock out. 

“How do you want it?” He asked hastily, grasping his length in his hand. He couldn’t get on top of Hillary-her belly made that position impossible this late into her pregnancy-but there were still several positions that they could manage and that were comfortable enough for her. She adjusted herself so that she was lying on her side facing away from him and gathered her nightgown up around her waist.

“Let’s do it like this,” She decided, glancing back over her shoulder to meet his gaze, “This’ll be good.” Bill nodded and sidled up behind her as if they were going to spoon. He placed his hands on her hips, rested his chin on her shoulder, and buried his face against her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo. Finally, he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck and let himself connect with her, their two bodies becoming one. They made love, and even after they had finished they did not immediately part. Bill stayed within Hillary for a minute more as they kissed and whispered sweet nothings to each other, saying how much they loved one another, how deeply they each desired the other, and how joyous they were about becoming parents together. After sharing one last peck on the lips they separated, each of them straightening out their clothing and situating themselves on their respective half of the bed. Bill lay on his side, propping his head up with one arm, and gazed over at his wife. Hillary was lying on her back with one hand resting at the top of her stomach and the other at its base; her hair was splayed across the pillow and her glasses were slightly askew.

“My God,” Bill breathed, completely in awe of her, “You’re gorgeous.”

“Oh, please,” She scoffed, bringing a hand up to straighten her glasses, “I’m fat and pregnant.”

“So? That doesn’t make you any less gorgeous in my eyes.” He scooted over to her, placing his arm around her shoulders, and showered her in kisses. Bill loved her so much, and he wanted to make sure that she was well aware of that. She was the mother of his child, she loved him enough to want to go through the discomfort of pregnancy and pain of labor so that they could have a baby, and he wanted her to know just how happy it made him and how much it meant to him that she was doing this. The intimate embrace that had made their daughter had been nothing but pleasurable, but getting her here in their arms would be very painful for Hillary, and knowing that she was willing to go through that kind of horrible pain for him touched his heart. He leaned in and kissed her neck, her cheeks, covered her in kisses, showed her how much he loved her, how indescribably happy he was that she was going to have his baby. Bill expected her to be delighted by his kisses, maybe even giggle a little, but to his confusion he noticed that she seemed a bit sad as she laid there and cradled her tummy. He lifted his head from her neck and frowned; why was she so glum? “Is everything alright? Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, it’s just… oh, this is silly.” She chuckled, smiling weakly.

“I’m sure it’s not. What is it?” Bill prodded. If something was bothering her he didn’t want her to feel like she had to hide it from him, and he wanted to fix it if he could.

“Well, I was just thinking… what if I end up having Chelsea when you’re not here?” Hillary explained. “You’ll be leaving soon for your meeting; what if I go into labor before you get back?” Bill instantly knew what she was talking about; he had to leave for the annual National Governors Association meeting in Washington very soon, and she couldn’t come along with him because of the doctor’s orders to not travel. He felt a bit guilty for having to leave her behind in Arkansas, especially since she was so close to her due date, but he couldn’t just skip the meeting.

“Oh, honey, I wish I could take you with me, I really do,” Bill sighed wistfully, cupping her cheeks in his hands, “But I won’t be gone too long, and I promise I’ll be there with you when she’s born. Besides, you aren’t due for another month.”

“There’s always the chance that she might come early, especially with all the problems I’ve been having,” Hillary pointed out, “Then you’ll miss it.”

“I won’t miss it,” Bill assured her, “I promised you I would be with you when she’s born, and I’m not about to break that promise, alright?” He leaned in and pressed a comforting kiss to her lips; she grinned.

“I think Chelsea’s awake again.” She announced, nodding towards her stomach. Bill placed his hand on her belly to feel; his eyes lit up as their daughter squirmed beneath his palm.

“We’ve disturbed her,” He said, cracking an amused smile, “I’d have trouble sleeping too if I was being jostled around.”

“Do you remember our trip to Bermuda?” Hillary asked him, placing her own hand over his.

“How could I forget?” Bill chuckled. Their Bermuda vacation had been one of the most blissful, memorable times of his life, and for a good reason-Chelsea had been conceived during it. Since they had been trying for so long to have a child without success he and Hillary had scheduled to meet with a fertility specialist after their trip concluded. However, the two of them were having such a good time in Bermuda that they decided to skip the consultation. To their delight, soon after they returned home Hillary discovered that she was pregnant. “We really did have a lot of fun there.”

“That one night was especially fun, and she proves it,” Hillary smirked, motioning to her belly, “Out of all the souvenirs we’ve ever brought back from our vacations, I’d say she’s the best one.”

“Of course,” Bill agreed, “The best ever.” He leaned in to kiss her again, but she suddenly winced and grabbed hold of her stomach, doubling over a bit in pain.

“Oh, ow!” She whimpered.

“Oh shit!” Bill panicked, “Are you okay? What’s wrong? It isn’t time yet, is it? We should go to the hospital!” He threw the covers off of himself and hopped out of bed; even though she wasn’t due for a few more weeks he was terrified that she might be going into labor.

“No, no, it isn’t time!” She exclaimed, reaching over and tugging at his arm to keep him from running out of the room, “I’m fine, she’s just kicking me a little hard and it hurts. Come back to bed.” He relaxed a bit upon hearing this and stared down at her belly, frowning. It upset him to see her hurting like that.

“Where’s she kicking?” He asked as he rejoined her under the covers, “Where does it hurt?”

“Down here,” Hillary told him, taking his hand and guiding it to the base of her stomach, “Her feet are down here.”

“Shouldn’t she have turned upside down by now?” He inquired, unable to mask the lingering hint of concern in his voice. “You’re so close to your due date; her feet shouldn’t be down here.”

“They shouldn’t, but they are,” Hillary replied, sounding a bit uneasy herself, “I don’t know why she hasn’t turned yet…”

“We’ve still got a few weeks left; maybe she’ll turn.” Bill said softly, stroking her hair, “And if she doesn’t, it’ll be okay. Are you nervous?”

“A little bit,” She admitted, “I’ve been looking at that guide; I know what’s going to happen if she doesn’t turn. I won’t be able to push her out, and then they’ll have to give me a c-section. I want you to be there when I have her, Bill, and even if you’re back from your meeting they won’t let you in the room if they need to cut her out of me.”

“I’ll make them let me in,” Bill vowed, “I won’t let you be alone when our baby is born. I promised you I would be with you and I’m going to be with you, damn it!” He drew his arms tightly around her and kissed her, never wanting to let her go. Hillary was touched by how committed he was to being there for their daughter’s birth; all her worries seemed to wash away as he held her close to him.

“I wonder what she’ll look like,” She mused, “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. Regardless of whether or not they need to cut her out, I hope that the birth goes well and I hope that she’s healthy.”

“Everything will be fine. The worst thing that could happen is that she’ll end up looking more like me than you.” Bill joked.

“Aw, Bill, don’t sell yourself short,” Hillary laughed, giving him a playful shove, “You’re very handsome.”

“And you’re very beautiful, and our baby will be too.” He replied, patting her belly. “I’m so excited that she’s going to be here soon, that we’ll finally get to see and hold her.” Hillary yawned and gave him a tired but genuine smile.

“I’m excited too,” She said, “But also very sleepy.”

“Me too; I’m so comfy here with you,” He sighed pleasantly, “I could fall asleep right this second.”

“I can’t sleep,” She muttered, removing her glasses and rubbing her tired eyes, “I can’t get comfortable.” Being heavily pregnant made it difficult to find a good position to sleep in. She couldn’t lay on her stomach, laying on her back for too long made her legs numb, and even sleeping on her side, the most comfortable position she could manage, was bothersome at times. It didn’t help that Chelsea would occasionally decide to start kicking in the middle of the night. Thinking that it would help her, Bill adjusted their position so that they were both on their sides and he had his arms around her, though unlike when they were making love they were now facing each other and Hillary’s head was resting against his shoulder.

“Is this comfortable?” He asked her. She nodded, and he kissed her on the forehead. She shut her eyes and a smile crept across her face; the discomfort, the worries, the anxiety about Bill possibly missing their baby’s birth all left her in that moment. In the warmth of his embrace she had found peace and contentedness, she could finally rest. Even though he was feeling drowsy and worn out from his busy workday, Bill stayed up watching over her until she was sound asleep. Satisfied, he pressed a final, tender kiss to her cheek and snuggled up with her.

“Goodnight, honey. And goodnight to you too, Chelsea.” He whispered, placing one hand protectively over her belly.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine recently bought me a copy of Bill Clinton’s autobiography as a gift and there’s a section in it where he talks about Hillary’s pregnancy and Chelsea’s birth; this fic was inspired by and loosely ties in with that. I thought it might be nice to write a fic about Hillary being pregnant and Bill being all sweet to her. But yeah... I hope you all liked the fic and that you weren't bothered by the brief sex scene.


End file.
